


Let's Get Together

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam and his children are reunited after Mexico





	Let's Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> A Sam-centric tag for S10E01 - To Live and Die in Mexico. Written for the Reunion tag on my Trope Bingo card

Sam was dozing in his hospital room when the door opening alerted him. He opened his eyes cautiously, before he remembered that he wasn’t in Mexico any longer, but Balboa Naval Hospital in San Diego.

As the door opened properly, he was able to see who was coming in. It wasn’t a nurse or doctor, but instead several people. 

“Kam, Aiden!” he said in surprise, struggling to sit up in the bed.

“Dad,” “Daddy,” two voices greeted him at once and Kamran almost ran across the room to her father, only to stop short when she reached the bed.

“Do you need a hand Mr Hanna?” Hetty said, from where she still stood in the doorway.

He fumbled for a minute, but finally got hold of the bed control and was able to raise himself up.

“What are you all doing here?” he asked.

“Well, someone had to pick them up from school,” Hetty said matter of factly.

Sam nearly swore, but just managed not to. He’d lost track of time, forgetting that term had ended for both of them.

“I’m sorry,” he replied instead.

“Daddy,” Kamran sounded far younger than someone who had recently turned thirteen.

“Hey baby, I’m gonna be okay,” Sam told her, holding his arms out.

She leaned over to hug him as best she could and Sam could feel her tears as he rested his head on top of hers.

“Aiden,” Sam said, peering up at his son, who was hanging back.

“Sir,” he said shortly and Sam could see he was holding back his emotions as well.

Sam held a hand out to him. “None of that,” he told Aiden. He tried to be different to his own father when he talked to his kids.

“Dad,” Aiden said and came forward to join in the awkward group hug.

“It’s okay,” Sam said again. “I promise.”

He looked up, but Hetty had disappeared. He wasn’t surprised, guessing she had gone to check up on his partner instead.

Aiden pulled back first, reaching for the chair at his bedside. Kamran seemed reluctant to let go, though and Sam was happy to let her hold on, knowing how much she still missed her mother.

Finally, though, she let go as well. “Where’s Uncle Callen?” she asked, going to sit beside her brother.

“He’s in another part of the hospital,” Sam said. 

“Can we go see him too?” Kam asked. “Miss Hetty said we could.”

Sam smiled at that. “I’m sure we can arrange something,” Sam told her. Truth was, he was anxious to see his partner as well. He’d come so close to losing Callen out there and it was hard to not be able to see for himself that he was recovering.

“And Uncle Deeks and Aunt Kensi,” Kamran added. “I can’t believe you’re all in the hospital Daddy.” Her eyes filled with tears again and she flung herself back across the gap to grab him.

“Sh, baby, it’s alright,” Sam said, rubbing her back. 

She scrambled up on to the side of the bed, lying beside him as she sobbed even harder than before. Sam concentrated on soothing her as best he could, keeping an eye on Aiden at the same time. He was worried about how quiet his son was and guessed that the reality of his job was hitting home for him in a different way to Kamran. His son had had a few conversations with Callen about their work, ever since he’d seen them in action one Christmas. Sam guessed Aiden hadn’t really gotten how dangerous it was up to now though, even with the loss of their mother or the incident at his school with Khaled and his men.

Kam slowly stopped crying, but stayed curled up against his side and Sam felt her relax into sleep. He was sure any nurse coming in wouldn’t be happy, but didn’t have the heart to disturb her.

Aiden stepped up to the side of the bed and spoke quietly. “Are you really going to be okay Dad?” he asked hesitantly.

Sam reached out a hand and Aiden grabbed hold hard. “I’ll be fine after some physical therapy son, I promise,” he said, doing his best to reassure him.

“And Uncle G?” Aiden asked. “Or Kensi and Deeks.”

“Kensi isn’t actually injured,” Sam said. “But I promise we will all be fine, it’ll just take a little while is all.”

“Where are we going to stay for the summer?” Aiden asked next. “You won’t be able to manage the boat while your leg is recovering, even with my help.”

Sam gave a sigh, wondering just when his son got so grown up and responsible. “We’ll figure something out,” he said. 

“Can we stay with Uncle G?” was the next question. 

Sam sighed again. “I really don’t know Aiden, he’ll be recovering too. He’ll probably be in the hospital for a while after I’m ready to go home.” 

“Perhaps you could stay with me for a while.” Hetty’s suggestion startled Aiden, but Sam had heard the door opening and seen who it was.

“We’re going to stay with Miss Hetty?” Kamran chose that moment to wake up and ask sleepily.

Sam was beginning to feel a bit frazzled by all the questions.

“I believe we can table this discussion for another time children,” Hetty said. “I’m sure your father would like to get some rest and we need to go and book into our hotel. We can all come back in the morning.”

“Yes ma’am,” Aiden said. “Come on Kam.” He held his hand out to his sister and helped her off the bed.

“Goodnight Daddy,” Kam said, giving him a final hug and kiss.

“Goodnight Angel, be good,” Sam told her.

“I’ll look after her,” Aiden said, bending down to give Sam a hug as well.

“Thanks son,” Sam said, returning the hug.

“Miss Blye will be accompanying us as well,” Hetty added. “She is just saying goodnight to Mr Deeks.”

Sam nodded approval. It would help Kam to have her around, because they’d become friends since the first time that she and Deeks had agreed to babysit for him while he and his partner had gone to a ball game. Sam knew that having a woman to talk to was a big help to his daughter, even while she was away at school.

Aiden led his sister out of the room and Sam heard them greeting Kensi in the corridor.

“How was G?” Sam asked Hetty, needing an update on his partner before he could finally settle down for the night.

Hetty came closer. “About the same Sam,” she said, patting his arm. “But the doctors seem to be optimistic about him, so I choose to do the same.”

Sam nodded. “I agree,” he said. “We didn’t go through all that for G to give up now. Not when he fought back from being shot five times.”

Hetty nodded as well, then looked round as the door opened. “Ah Ms Blye, I’m ready,” she said.

“Hey Sam,” Kensi gave a quick wave from the doorway.

“Kensi, thanks for helping,” Sam told her. 

“My pleasure,” she said. “We’ll take good care of them.”

“I know you will,” Sam told her. “I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

They both said goodnight, then they were gone and Sam laid back with a sigh, lowering his bed back down flat as he listened to their footsteps going down the corridor. He couldn’t wait to get out of here and go home.


End file.
